Mu: The Nothingness
by Confizzledworld
Summary: Light has found myself in the realm he was warned of. Mu. The world of nothingness. He's plagued by his actions, those previous to his death. The ghosts of his sinful past has come back to torture him. Only this time, he will not win.


**Conny: **I wrote this story a long time ago, long before I started using my laptop. If anyone paid attention while watching/reading Death Note, you would have noticed the word, Mu. It sparked this story, created it, really. Mu is the world of nothing. Where all Death Note users are cast into, after their time. They will neither go to Heaven nor Hell. They will forever wonder the plains of barren land. I'd continue that creepy rant, but I mustn't digress.

Disclaimer: I disown Death Note; its characters; the realm, Mu; and anything else you people may thing I own. The best I can say that, is that I own this story plot. I think...

* * *

________

__

I've died. I have no one left. No one is on my side. I've killed so many people. How could I have done that? I know that I wanted to change the world, but did I have to became Kira and kill any and every criminal? Did I have to kill the very person that trusted me?

**Mu**_. Ryuk was right. After death is nothingness. Is there anyone out here with me? Was there ever a chance for me to go to heaven? IS there a heaven? Is this hell? All I see is nothing. I see a barren waste land, devoid of life, the ash as soil, the trees were writhed, the sky was composed of low hanging clouds and I see no person, besides myself._

"Looks like I've been the only stupid one…but what happened to the other Death Note users? Wouldn't they be here, too?" Light Yagami, the killer of the century. Kira. He has been sentenced to the realm of nothingness, Mu. There may be no heaven, there may not be hell, but this place, this place is for the damned.

"I can't be the only one here! There has to be other people!" The young man sank to the sand, hanging his brunette head low. This man has been traveling the empty land, in search of someone that exists, but all of his attempts have failed.

"Did I have to be so stupid to use the Death Note? I was blind when I wanted to change the world! What the hell is wrong with me?" A gust of dry air rustled through the barren region, catching Light off guard.

"There's no wind here…what was that?" He couldn't decide if he should follow where the wind went, or where it came from, so he just chose.

* * *

Heading in the direction of where the gust came from, Light saw something up ahead. A person.

"Hey! Are you real?" The figure turned around slowly, it's hunched over form making it seem to move slower.

"Light Yagami, it's a pleasure to see you again…" That voice was familiar, and the way the figure was standing…it couldn't be.

"L?" It should have been obvious to recognize the detective, considering he was wearing the same clothes he died in.

"Hello, Light. So, am I supposed to believe you're here because you were killed by Kira? Because this is where everyone is sent if they've been the possessor of the Death Note, or have been killed by it. And I know you'd lie to keep that secret of yours." Light slumped to the ground, wishing it would swallow him whole.

"I didn't know the people killed would be sent here…where is everyone, then?" Light looked around, hoping to see another person.

"They've been wandering around, but many avoid this place. It's where all the new-comers arrive. And now that you're here, there won't be anymore." That made Light feel a whole lot more better; not!

"What happened to my pawns-I mean comrades?" Light asked about the people he involved with his crimes.

"They wandered away as soon as they got here. They didn't want to wait around for the person that handed them this fate." That just made Light feel worse…

"Why are you waiting, then?" Light looked up to the brunet with angry eyes.

"I wanted to tell you what I've lost. You made me lose my chance for Heaven. All of the innocents that were killed by the Death Note get to see what they'll be missing before bring thrown in this realm. I saw the most beautiful sight, it was so glorious that I can't even begin to describe it. It's your fault that I'm trapped here for an eternity, same for yourself." Those words were stabbing what little Light had left in him.

"If you didn't get in my way, you wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be here, and I would have had my utopia!" Light got off the ground, and punched L.

"That idea wouldn't have worked, anyway. You know that even without me, there would be people fighting. Near, Mello, Matt. Sadly, both Mello and Matt are trapped here as well. They told me they would find me if they ever needed anything… but I don't think they'll be back." L kicked Light down to the ground, then stepped on his ribcage.

"Too bad people can't die twice… because it would be a good question as to where you'd go next." Light struggled under the pressure, but didn't prevail.

"L, get off!" The man didn't listen, only added more pressure on the brunet's body.

"Why should I? I've been wasting in this hell, shouldn't you as well?" In the distance, two figures started walking in the general direction of the detective and killer. "Oh, look." The two distant people came running towards them, becoming more apparent. Matt and Mello.

"Light Yagami." Mello sneered, looking to the pinned man.

"Mihael Keehl." The blonde came up to kick him, but his companion stopped Mello.

"Not yet." He simmered down, then looked to L.

"You've told him, correct? About why we're here as well?" The candy loving man nodded, then turned to look at Light in the eye.

"Think of all the people you killed, Kira. Think about all the lost souls that have been cast into this realm. Think about it, Light Yagami!" The man was having a hard time concentrating. Ever since entering this world, Light hasn't been able to become Kira, be the person that committed one of the greatest sins. Accepting the Death Note.

"Shut up, Lawliet! Get away from me!" He simply wanted to wallow in a hole of self pity, but that would never happen if the ghosts of his past continued to haunt him so.

"Yagami, you bestowed this upon yourself." Mello stated, with anger lacing his voice.

"You've doomed those who should not have been damned." Matt continued, beginning to sound mad himself.

"Kira, you've lost. You've damned yourself and countless others. And for that, you'll forever be haunted by your ghosts." Light would never be left alone. L, Mello, and Matt will forever plague this killer. Just as he deserves. Light will eventually turn insane, under the pressure the detectives will force him to suffer. He will go mad, losing all conscious thoughts. He _____**will **_pay___._

* * *

**Conny**: I kind of changed the rules of Mu. I changed it so those who were killed by the Death Note were also cast into this realm. I also figured that Matt was never killed by the Death Note, but I like Matt. He deserved to be in this. I'm sorry if I screwed this up. Oh, and if you are a Light supporter, please do review and flame me. I don't mind. L supporters, I understand you must be mad that I cast the world's greatest detective into the land of the cursed, which you must be mad about. Go ahead and flame, also. This was my first Death Note fanfiction, so go ahead and tell me what you think.


End file.
